Proof in the Bones
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan are at a dig in the state of Washington when someone from their past shows up and in a few short hours is murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Jules prompt: I was thinking of a prompt that has Brennan on a dig or something and Booth is there to provide guarding duties... While this is going on Hannah is there also because this dig or discovery of a mass grave is news and she sees Booth and she tries enticing him back.

Due to a lot of interest this is going to be a story. Not just a one shot. If you've already read chapter 64 in "Hannah Stories" then skip this chapter and move on to chapter 2.

This takes place after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A dig that had been started in northern Washington state had proved to be quite controversial. One of the two anthropologists in charge of the dig had postulated an ancient grave site he had found contained several skeletons that showed evidence that they were not Alaskan American or Native American. Instead they appeared to be more Caucasian. Abraham Brooks, needing confirmation of his find, had invited Brennan to come out for a few weeks and examine his find.

Brennan, excited about the find had agreed to travel to Washington as soon as possible. Booth had been fine with that until he found out that there had been several threats made against those conducting the dig.

Pacing her office, Booth tried to reason with his partner, "Come on Bones. There have been death threats made against everyone attached to that dig. I don't want you getting involved. They might decide to make you a target too."

Irritated Brennan replied, "No one as been hurt Booth. Just because someone sends threatening letters to someone doesn't mean they actually mean to harm someone."

Not convinced, Booth growled, "Or it does."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "I'm going."

Glaring, Booth threw up his hands and stalked out of her office.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the camp, towards the site manager, Brennan turned to Booth, "I still don't see how you talked Cullen into letting you come with me."

Smug, Booth glanced around the area, "I just pointed that a valuable FBI asset was going to be involved in a potentially dangerous situation and that the FBI needs to make sure that the asset, that's you by the way, needs protection. Cullen thought it over and gave me the assignment. Besides, I told him he might as well give me the assignment because I was coming even if I had to use some of my sick time to do it. I was feeling like the flu might be making an appearance."

Shocked, Brennan stopped and grabbed Booth's arm, "You blackmailed the Deputy Director of the FBI?"

Grinning, Booth answered, "Of course, it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last as long as I'm you're partner."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been at the dig for two days when Hannah and her camera man, Karl Kitchen made an appearance. Walking into the camp, Hannah looked around and asked the nearest person she saw, "I'm looking for the person in charge of this dig."

Turning and pointing at a big tent located about 20 feet from where they were standing, the young woman responded, "Over there" and kept walking.

Glancing at Karl who shrugged, Hannah walked over to the tent and lifted the flap. Stepping inside, Hannah and Karl were confronted with two tables upon which lay two skeletons. A man and a woman were leaning over the tables staring intently at something. Rubbing her cheek, Hannah spoke, "Uh, Dr. Greenwood, may I speak to you?"

Startled, Cal Greenwood turned to see who was talking to him. Curious, the woman also turned.

Hannah recognizing Brennan, smiled, "Temperance, I didn't know you were here."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan glanced at Karl and then back at Hannah, "Dr. Greenwood asked me to verify a finding."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Yeah, I heard about this finding and I've heard that there have been a lot of death threats made against everyone at this camp. I was wondering if Dr. Greenwood would give me an interview and tell me all about his find and why it's so controversial."

Shaking his head, Cal exclaimed, "Absolutely not. I didn't give you permission to be here; so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Smiling, the reporter shook her head slowly, "Sorry, you're boss gave me permission to talk to you."

Scowling, Cal glared at Hannah, "Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, Cal punched in a number as he stalked past Hannah. Leaving the tent, Cal threw a look of disgust at Hannah and Karl.

Booth, sitting on a chair on the left side of the tent spoke up, "I don't think he likes you, Hannah."

Startled, Hannah turned to stare at Booth, "You're here too?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "Bones is my partner. Where she is that's where I am."

Suddenly the tent flap was thrown back and Cal stalked back into the tent. "I've been ordered to give you an interview and show you my dig."

Smiling, Hannah pointed to Karl, "Okay, Karl, lets set up your camera. We can interview Dr. Greenwood and Brennan now and then check out . . . "

Interrupting Hannah, Brennan shook her head, "I'm not giving you an interview."

Booth, standing walked towards the opening to the tent as Brennan walked towards it.

Hannah, irritated held up her hand, "Wait, I just said that the sponsor of this dig gave me permission to do my interview."

Smirking, Brennan shook her head, "I don't answer to anyone attached to this dig. I am here as a personal favor, nothing more. I will not be involved in any interviews."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "But why?"

Staring at Hannah, Brennan finally answered, "Because I don't want to."

Walking past Hannah, Brennan looked back to make sure Booth was following her. Booth amused at Brennan's recalcitrance followed her, chuckling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the tent assigned to her and Booth, Brennan looked over her notes. Booth, lying on the bed, stared up at the ceiling, "Why not give Hannah an interview?"

Not looking up from her notes, Brennan replied, "There is enough controversy over this dig as it is. I will not add to it."

Nodding his head, Booth closed his eyes, "That's all?"

Looking up from her notes, Brennan studied Booth, "While I am grateful that Hannah turned down your marriage proposal I do not care for the fact that she broke your heart in the process. She knew you believed in marriage and I had told her that you would give yourself to the relationship you had with her and that you would expect the same. She chose to ignore my advise and lived with you while it was convenient. I do not forgive her for that. She was cavalier with your feelings and I will not forgive her for that."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Thanks, Bones. It wasn't just her you know. I just heard what I wanted to hear. I was just . . . stupid."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "You weren't stupid. You were stubborn and turned a blind eye to what was really happing between you and Hannah."

Sitting up, Booth stared at Brennan. "I've told you that I was sorry how that played out; but, I think that's worth repeating. I am sorry that you got caught up in my little soap opera."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan spoke, "You've had your soap opera moments and I've had mine. I would rather not dwell upon the past when it comes to our past failures."

Standing, Booth smiled and leaned over Brennan, kissing her. "I'm going to go for a walk around the camp and make sure everything is okay."

Nodding her head, she turned back to her notes.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking the perimeter, Booth found everything to be as it should be. He'd been concerned about the threatening letters; but, so far everything had been fairly peaceful.

Walking past the tent that Brennan and Cal Greenwood used to examine the skeletons found at the dig, Booth noticed Hannah and Karl leave the tent. Staring at Hannah, Booth watched her take her phone out of her pocket and enter some numbers, Booth walked past her and headed towards the cafeteria tent."

Arriving at the tent, Booth walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the table near the entrance, Booth sipped his coffee and stared at the table top.

Hannah, entering the tent, spotted Booth and walked over to the table, sitting down across from him. "So how are you doing Seeley?"

Looking up, Boot replied, "I'm fine."

Curious, Hannah asked, "Are you here because of the death threats?"

Rubbing his cheek, Booth replied, "No comment."

Trying again, she pressed, "Are you here to make sure that Temperance is safe? To protect her?"

Leaning back in his seat, Booth responded, "I make sure Bones is safe no mater where she is, here or at home. It's my job."

Shaking her head, Hannah smiled, "Your job is head of Major Crimes, not bodyguard to anthropologists."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you want Hannah?"

Suddenly serious, Hannah reached out her hand and placed it near Booth's hand, "I've had a lot of time to think about us, Seeley. I've come to the realization that I made a big mistake. You're a wonderful man, Seeley. You really are and I should have given us a chance. I should have said yes. . . Is there any chance that we can start over?"

Walking into the tent, Brennan stopped and stared at Booth.

Smiling at Brennan, Booth answered Hannah, "There isn't a snowballs chance in hell, Hannah. I'm with Bones."

Standing, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and placed his arms around her, "I only have eyes for you, Bones. Just you."

Smiling, Brennan hugged Booth.

The reporter, feeling her cheeks turning warm, stood up and brushed by the happy couple. Leaving the tent, Hannah marched over to where Karl was standing. "Let's go. I've got everything I'm going to get."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this story? Reviews would be great, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Penandra, limboreader, Jenny1701 and mendenbar are interested in expanding the story I did in Chapter 64 in "Hannah Stories". So a new story is born. I appreciate the encouragement. Sometimes I don't recognize that there is a story inside the story unless someone points it out to me.

This takes place shortly after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on a chair in the tent watching Brennan, Abraham Brooks and Cal Greenwood, Booth found himself yawning. The three anthropologists had been in the process of reconstructing two skeletons for the last six hours and Booth was fighting boredom. Finally, standing and stretching, Booth clapped his hands, "Okay, you people need to stop and eat. Bones you know you're not supposed to skip meals and it's two hours past lunch time."

Frowning, Brennan looked up from a bone fragment she held in her hand, "Just a few more minutes, Booth, then I'll go eat."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "That's what you said twenty minutes ago. Come on, that skeleton isn't going anywhere. You need to eat."

Abraham frowned, embarrassed that he was acting like a bad host, "He's right Temperance. We should break for a quick lunch."

Cal, absorbed in his work, straightened up when Abraham poked him in the ribs, "What . . . What?"

Poking him again, Abraham responded, "Lunch time, Cal. Come on."

Placing the bone he'd been puzzling over down on the table before him, Cal nodded, "Yes of course."

Brennan, aware that all three men were now waiting for her, placed her bit of bone down on the table also and huffed at Booth, "Alright."

Smiling, Booth moved to the tent flap and held it open for everyone to exit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abraham, fascinated that Brennan had her own personal body guard, watched Booth pouring a cup of coffee from the coffee urn located on the back table, "So, Temperance, I'm am so jealous that the FBI gave you a body guard. Cal and I are lucky if we see a forest ranger or a sheriff's deputy once in a while. Most of the time the only time we see them is when they're bored and they just drop in for coffee or something. Not even threatening letters can get them to stay with us."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Booth assigned himself as my bodyguard, I didn't ask for one. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Smiling, Cal replied, "Well if you think about it, that's even better. That means he wants to be here. God knows we're a boring bunch and most outsiders avoid us like the plague."

Moving over to their table, Booth placed a cup of coffee down in front of Brennan's plate and then another cup next to his plate. Sitting down next to Brennan, Booth crossed himself, said a quick silent prayer and started to eat.

Abraham, staring at Booth's actions, smiled, "You're Catholic?"

Looking up, Booth frowned, "Yeah."

Nodding his head, Abraham sipped his tea, "I was raised in the Methodist Church."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Do you practice your faith?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Abraham answered, "I try to. Unlike these two unbelievers, I want to keep an open mind to the possibility that he might really exist."

Frowning, Cal pointed his finger at Abraham, "I thought we agreed not to talk religion or politics, Abe."

Laughing, Abraham replied, "Coward."

Smiling, Cal replied, "No just being realistic. I've had my nosed punched more than once over such things."

The tent flap suddenly moving, Brennan looked up to see a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

Michael Stires, stepping into the cafeteria tent, stopped when he saw Brennan, "Well, it's been along time since our paths have crossed Temperance."

Frowning, Booth stared at Michael, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring Booth, Michael walked over to the table and spoke to Cal, "You should have let me know that you contacted Temperance and talked her into coming Cal. You don't need her and me here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cal stood and offered his hand, which Michael shook, "Abraham said he'd try to get Temperance to come; but, since she's so busy and it took a week to get a response, I assumed that she wouldn't come."

Abraham, pursing his lips, glanced at Michael and then Cal, "I told you I'd given her a week to make up her mind." Turning to look at Brennan, Abraham smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Glancing at Abraham and then dismissing him, Michael turned back toward Cal, "If you don't need me, maybe I should just go back home."

Shaking his head, Cal responded, "Nonsense, you're here. The least you can do is stick around for a few days and look over our find. It never hurts to have another opinion. I'm sure Temperance won't mind."

Moving his gaze to Brennan, Michael asked, "Do you mind Temperance? I wouldn't want to step on your toes."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "If you wish to look at what they've found so far then feel free to do so. I am not in charge of this dig."

Cal, sensing unease in the room, touched Michael's arm, "Come on I'll show you what we're working on and then I'll show you the dig."

Observing Michael and Cal leave the tent, Abraham turned back towards Booth and Brennan, "I cannot stand that man. He's a conniving bastard. He'll use you and then take the credit for your work before you can say Jack Spratt. He thinks he's God's gift to anthropology; but, he's a hack as far as I'm concerned."

Smirking, Booth responded, "Yeah, he'll stab you in the back if you're not careful."

Surprised, Abraham replied, "Oh, so you've met the great Michael Stires?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "His greatness can only be found in his own mind. Bones knows more in her little finger than that guy does in his whole body."

Sipping her coffee, Brennan replied, "He is rather self-absorbed; but, to be fair he is a good anthropologist."

Leaning towards Brennan, Booth patted her arm, "He'd better not pull any of his crap this time. I won't let it slide like I did the last time."

Frowning, Brennan turned to Abraham, "If Michael stays then Booth and I are going to go back home. Michael and I don't work well together."

Shaking his head, Abraham held up his hands, "No, no. Booth is right, you do know more that Michael when it comes to bones. I'll make sure he leaves as soon as he's looked over our find. Cal should have talked to me before he called Michael. Cal knew that, he just assumed you wouldn't come. He was just upset about the threats and he wanted to make sure that what we were seeing was worth the controversy."

Booth glanced at Brennan and then Abraham, "Bones is a very busy scientist and she's got plenty to do back home. She had to finish up a case for the FBI before she could come out here."

Clasping Booth's hand, Brennan smiled, "It's all right Booth. I really didn't want to turn down this dig. It's a ground breaking find. If we can prove that these skeletons belonged to the same race that Kennewick Man did it then it will prove that he wasn't an anomaly. I would like to stay; but, I will not work with Michael Stires. If he stays then I won't."

Nodding his head, Abraham stood up, "Then he isn't staying."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? Would you like this story to continue? Let me know. If there is enough interest then I will continue this story and update it on Tuesdays.

A/N: Kennewick Man is the name of the skeletal remains of a prehistoric man found on a bank of the Columbia River in Kennewick, Washington on July 28, 1996. It's estimated that the skeleton dates back to around 7600 B.C. It was first thought that he was Caucasoid but it is now believed that he is Ainu or Polynesian.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you seem to be interested in my story. Thanks for giving it a chance.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Stepping back into the tent where they were working on the reconstruction of the skeletons, Brennan noticed that Abraham was by himself. Walking over to the table, she donned some latex gloves and picked up a small bone.

Abraham, studying a distal phalange, spoke, "I didn't get a chance to talk to Cal yet. He and Michael went over to the dig and will probably be gone for awhile. I'll talk to Cal as soon as they get back."

Nodding her head, Brennan picked up a magnifier and looked more closely at the lumbar vertebrae she held in her hand, "Alright."

Looking around, Abraham asked, "Where's Booth?"

Not looking up, Brennan responded, "He's walking around the camp to make sure that everything is as it should be."

Smiling, he watched Brennan concentrate, "I wouldn't mind if you stayed more than two weeks. I feel safer with Booth here. He definitely seems to know what he's doing. He takes security seriously. I know I had a good night's sleep last night knowing he was here."

Nodding her head, Brennan didn't respond.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

As soon as Cal walked into the tent with Michael, Abraham turned, "Cal I need to talk to you privately."

Sighing, Cal stepped out of the tent with Abraham following.

Michael, noticing that Booth wasn't present, walked over to where Brennan was standing, "Temperance, it looks like this might be a very interesting dig after all. Cal thinks it might be connected to Kennewick Man. I'd like to stay for a few weeks and help out."

Not responding, Brennan continued to study the two pieces of bone in her hand.

Irritated, Michael placed her hand on Brennan's arm. "I said that I'd like to stay for a few weeks, Temperance."

Shrugging his hand off of her arm, Brennan stepped a step away, "You aren't allowed to touch me Michael. As for you staying, I'm not in charge of this dig."

Folding his arms across his chest, he smirked, "You might not be in charge of this dig; but, what you say goes around here apparently, at least while you're here. You and that cowboy of yours are the king and queen of the camp as far as I can tell."

Stepping back towards to the table, Brennan remarked, "I don't know what that means, Michael. I have no say in how this dig is being run. If you're trying to insinuate that I do then you're mistaken."

His eyes hooded, Michael asked, "So if I decide to stay you'll be alright with that?"

Booth stepping back into the tent, glowered at Michael. Walking over toward the table, Booth stood near the second table with his hands by his sides, staring.

Michael annoyed glanced at Booth and then back at Brennan, "Well?"

Turning back to her bones, Brennan replied, "If you're staying then Booth and I will be leaving. They don't need both of us here."

Exhaling deeply, Michael grabbed Brennan's arm and tried to turn her to face him.

Brennan taking exception to the touch grabbed his fingers on the hand touching her and pushed them backwards. Michael, pulling his hand back, yelled out in pain and grabbed Brennan with his other hand. Brennan very annoyed, smacked her hand against the end of his nose causing it to bleed.

Michael yelling again placed his hand around his nose, "You bitch."

Booth, at the end of his rope, grabbed Michael by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him to the tent flap. Shoving Michael out of the tent, Booth pushed Brennan's assailant causing him to fall down. Furious, Michael stood up and threw a punch at Booth who sidestepped it. Facing Booth, he shouted "I'll have you arrested for assault."

Smirking Booth responded, "And I'll have you arrested for assaulting Bones and an attempted assault of a Federal Agent."

Abraham and Cal, who had witness the scene outside the tent, hurried over towards the men.

Cal, wringing his hands, exclaimed, "Gentlemen, stop this right now."

Turning towards Cal, Michael growled, "I'm leaving in the morning. I will not be treated in this manner."

Abraham, putting his hands on his hips responded, "You were the one who took a swing at Booth, Michael."

Furious, Michael explained, "After he manhandled me out of the tent."

Placing his right thumb on his belt, Booth responded, "After he assaulted Bones twice."

Shocked, Cal shouted, "He did what?"

Smirking, Booth replied, "He grabbed Bones twice. She took care of it both times but when he called her a bitch for protecting herself I had to remove him from the tent before she hurt him."

Embarrassed, Michael shook his head, "Hurt me? Don't make me laugh."

Shaking his head, Booth stared at Michael's red face, "Don't be a fool. She's thrown a gang leader and walked away from that. She could kill you without working up a sweat if you really did force her to."

Disgusted, Cal responded, "Michael, you will leave in the morning and I will report you to the Review Board. Assaulting Dr. Brennan will not be something you can walk away from. She isn't an intern."

Affronted, Michael asked, "What are you insinuating?"

Sighing, Cal responded, "Most of us know about that little intern problem you had four years ago. It was her word against yours. That won't happen this time."

Flushing, Michael stalked away.

Watching him leave, Booth removed his thumb from his belt, "That guy is a pain in the ass."

Abraham frowned as he watched Michael stalk into the cafeteria tent.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

The next morning, Tammy Calhoun decided to head out early to the dig to work on a partially uncovered skeleton that she was working on. Chewing on a piece of toast while walking, Tammy had entered the clearing where the dig was and stopped to finish eating her toast. Clapping her hands to rid them of bread crumbs, Tammy removed the tarp covering her section of the dig and fell backwards. Swallowing, she stood up and wiped the dirt from the back of her pants and then leaned forward staring at her unexpected find. Shaking her head in disgust, Tammy put the tarp back over the site.

Furious, Tammy marched back to the camp. Walking over to the cafeteria tent, Tammy stuck her head in the tent and called out, "Agent Booth, Cal, I need to talk to you."

Curious, Booth and Cal stood up and left the tent. Tammy, her arms folded across her chest, exclaimed, "I need both of you to come out to the dig with me!"

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why me?"

Frowning, Tammy replied, "Michael Stires is out there and I need you to get rid of him so I can work on my bones."

Worried, Cal asked, "Was he inappropriate with you?"

Irritated, Tammy snorted, "Not hardly the guy's dead."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? Let me know. Reviews are really appreciated. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like this story so far.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The Jefferson County Sheriff was not a happy man. He'd been told about the threatening letters sent to Abraham Brooks and Cal Greenwood; but, since he didn't have any man power to waste on possibilities, he'd had his deputies drive by the dig three times a day to check on things. Now a well known anthropologist had been killed at the dig and the manager of the dig was pointing a finger at him.

Remaining stoic, the Sheriff hid his irritation well, "Look, Dr. Greenwood, I told you when you showed me the letters, that I didn't have the man power to post a deputy full time at your dig. I told you to hire some security if you were concerned."

Sighing, Cal shook his head, "I had a Federal agent here and that didn't stop Michael Stires from being killed."

Nodding his head, Sheriff McDonald responded, "So posting a deputy here probably wouldn't have stopped the murder either. Speaking of Federal agents, where is Agent Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Cal responded, "He's at the dig waiting for some FBI techs and another agent to come in. They're on the way. This is a national forest. The Feds have jurisdiction. Agent Booth wanted me to contact you to let you know what's going on."

Shaking his head, the Sheriff frowned, "Everyone is a suspect damn it. That includes Agent Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cal spoke with his jaw clenched, "Take that up with Agent Booth. No one in this camp had anything to do with this. This has to do with those letters."

Holding up his hand, Sheriff McDonald interrupted Cal, "We don't know that yet." Turning, McDonald walked towards the dig, "I'm going to have a little talk with the Fed. You stay here."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coming out of the woods into the small clearing, Sheriff McDonald looked around and found the object of his search. Stalking over to where Booth and Brennan were sitting on a log, Sheriff McDonald pointed his finger at Booth, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're a suspect just like everyone else at the camp."

Standing, Booth pulled out his badge, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, this here is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Sighing, the Sheriff responded, "I know who you are. What are you doing here?"

Placing his badge back in his jacket, Booth replied, "We're sitting over here, not going anywhere near the crime scene and making sure that no one else goes near it either. I have some guys coming in to take over. We haven't approached the crime scene."

Studying the Federal Agent, Sheriff McDonald responded, "I have a ME coming. She can examine the body until your guys get here."

Concerned, Brennan responded, "She may contaminate the crime scene."

Shaking his head, McDonald replied, "She's had experience at crime scenes. She can tell me when the victim died and maybe how."

Sitting back down on the log, Brennan replied, "I will observe."

Shaking his head, McDonald pointed over his shoulder, "No way, I need you away from here, pronto."

Sitting down, Booth smiled, "You don't have jurisdiction, I do. You want to stay or have a deputy watch us fine; but, we're staying until time of death is determined and my guys get here."

Sighing, McDonald asked, "Fine." Walking over towards the crime scene, he squatted down about three feet from the body and looked in the excavation where the body lay. Running his finger across his nose, he stood up, "He hasn't been dead very long."

Turning and looking at Booth and Brennan, the Sheriff observed, "Looks like he was hit with something across his forehead."

Not getting any response, the Sheriff rose and walked over to a nearby tree and sat down next to it.

Staring at the Sheriff, Booth informed him, "Just to let you know, the woman who found the body covered it back up before she came and got me and Dr. Greenwood. When we came to verify what she'd found, I only let Tammy approach the body and remove the tarp. We looked at from four feet away and then moved over here. Cal didn't touch anything either."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ME squatting over the body, took the liver temperature and called out to the Sheriff, "The victim has been dead for about three hours. So time of death would be around 6 this morning."

Turning towards Booth, the Sheriff asked, "When did the girl find the victim?"

Glancing at the ME and then back at the Sheriff, Booth answered, "About twenty minutes after 6."

Nodding his head, the Sheriff asked, "Where were you and Dr. Brennan between say 5:45 and 6:30?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "We were in the cafeteria tent at 5:50 until Tammy walked into the tent with the news that Michael Stires was dead. Abraham Brooks joined us at 6 and Cal joined us at about ten after."

Suspicious, McDonald asked, "How are you so certain about the time?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Cal wanted a breakfast meeting this morning at around 6. If you tell Bones to be somewhere at a specific time she always gets there early." Smiling at his partner, Booth explained further, "Early for Bones is on time. If you're there at the appointed time, she thinks you're late."

Ignoring her partner, Brennan asked, "Since we are no longer suspects, may I approach the body and prepare the body for the techs. It is what I do for the FBI in D.C."

Shaking his head, McDonald replied, "Let me verify your story first. Come back with me to the camp. My deputy will stay here to make sure that no one approaches the crime scene.

Sheriff's Deputy, Shane Herbert nodded his head and continued to stand near where the ME was currently studying the body.

Standing, Booth turned to Brennan, "Come on Bones. I need a cup of coffee anyway."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading my story.

A/N: there were a few reviewers that weren't happy that Booth and Brennan were suspects. The Sheriff would have no way of knowing about Booth and Brennan's character. A good law enforcement officer would never eliminate someone as a suspect just because they were also in law enforcement. After all, remember Deputy Director Robert Kirby?

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the camp, Booth with Brennan and Sheriff McDonald trailing him entered the cafeteria tent. Walking over to the back table, Booth poured himself a cup of coffee, grabbed two packets of sugar and a coffee stirrer and walked over to a table, sitting down next to it and placing his hot mug in front of him.

Brennan, retrieving a bottle of water, sat down next to Booth and waited for the Sheriff to begin his investigation. The Sheriff, standing in the entrance, looked around at the few people that were there and took a few steps further into the tent. Pulling out a small notepad and pen from his shirt pocket he called out, "Okay, I need to know where everyone was this morning. I'm going to ask everyone their name and then I want a time line from 5:45 until 6:15." Pointing at Booth, McDonald ordered, "You first."

Leaning back, Booth smiled, "Like I said earlier, me and Dr. Brennan left our tent at 5:50 walked over here and grabbed some toast and coffee and waited for Cal and Abraham to show up."

Looking around, Sheriff McDonald asked, "Can anyone verify that?"

Tammy waving her hand, frowned, "Yeah, me, I'm Tammy Calhoun. My tent is a few yards from their's. I left my tent right before they left theirs. I did a few stretching exercises and warm up exercises so I guess that took up about fifteen minutes. Then they came out of their tent and I walked over here with them, grabbed a bottle of water and some toast and walked over to the dig. I found Professor Stires at, I guess, 6:15. It takes about ten minutes to walk over there so I left this tent around five after six. Yeah, then I found the idiot in my dig and I walked back and so I guess I saw Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan again at around 6:30 give or take a minute or two."

Writing, the Sheriff asked, "Why did it take you 15 minutes to walk back?"

Grunting, Tammy replied, "It didn't take me 15 minutes to walk back. I spent about five minutes, uncovering that dick wad, falling on my ass, covering up that piece of shit with the tarp again and coming back and telling Agent Booth what I found. Then we walked back and I uncovered the jerk off so Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan and Cal could see the great Stires was dead."

Guffawing, McDonald asked, "I take it you didn't like Michael Stires?"

Rolling her eyes, Tammy asked, "Gee what makes you think that? I couldn't stand that piece of crap. I was on a dig with him last year and I had to deck the bastard to make him keep his hands off of me. Teach me the ropes my ass. He threatened to have me expelled from the university; but, I had to remind him that my Uncle is Dean of Students. That nipped that in the bud pretty fast."

Booth taking out a notecard he had in his pocket along with a pen, started writing. McDonald, glancing at Brennan, spoke, "So, you were with Agent Booth the entire time?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I haven't been out of Booth's sight since three this morning."

Curious, McDonald asked, "You two are in a relationship?"

Placing his hand over Brennan's Booth nodded his head, "Yep."

Making a notation, McDonald turned his attention to Cal Greenwood, "So Cal, your turn."

Shrugging his shoulders, Cal responded, "I got up at around five this morning and went for a walk. I do that every morning. I got here around I guess five or ten after six and no, no one saw me on my walk until I got back into the camp site; so, I don't have a alibi and I can't alibi anyone until I guess five after six."

McDonald and Booth making notations, the Sheriff pointed at Abraham Brooks, "Abe?"

Frowning, Abraham thought about it, "I left my tent at around a quarter to six, used the bathroom and then arrived at this tent around 6 give or take a minute. And no witnesses until I saw Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

Looking up from his notepad, McDonald looked at Cal, "Okay, I need to talk to the rest of the people who are in this camp."

Booth looking up from his note cards turned to Cal, "Cal can you get the rest of your people to line up outside the tent. I'll interview them in here."

Nodding his head, Cal left the tent. McDonald turned to Booth as Cal walked by him, "I'm staying. I want to be part of this investigation, it's my county."

Smiling, Booth took a sip of his coffee, "Sure, that's alright by me." Glancing at Brennan and then McDonald, "Bones really needs to look at the body now."

Standing, Brennan reached down, finished drinking Booth's coffee and walked towards the entrance. "I'll be back in a little while. Call your deputy and let him know I'm coming."

Watching Brennan leave, the Sheriff made the phone call. Finished with his deputy, he walked over to the coffee urn and poured a cup of coffee for himself. Scratching his neck, McDonald walked back to the table Booth was sitting next to and sat on Brennan's vacated chair. "This Michael Stires sounds like he may have been a piece of work."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I think he takes advantage of interns. At least I know he has in the past. I know about one intern he manipulated. The guy was a sleeze."

Placing his notepad and pen on the table in front of him, Sheriff McDonald remarked, "Tammy sure hated him."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Yeah, but we saw her during the time frame the ME gave. Just to let you know, he grabbed Dr. Brennan twice yesterday during an argument and she finally had to punch him in the nose to make him back off. I threw him out of this tent. He pissed me off manhandling my girlfriend and I needed to de-escalate the situation."

Sighing, the Sheriff made a quick note in his notebook, "I guess it's a good thing you two have an alibi then."

Shaking his head, Booth picked up his empty cup, stood up and walked over to the urn, "I wouldn't waste my breath on that guy. Me and Bones, Dr. Brennan wouldn't have had a reason to kill Stires. Dr. Brennan can take care of herself and I don't need to do any bullshit macho stuff. The only reason I threw him out of this tent was to keep Bones from hurting the idiot if he wanted to escalate the situation. I didn't want her to have to deal with him and so I tossed his ass out of here. Stires was a worm. Worms are just best left alone. Sooner or later a bird will come along and eat them. I'm just surprised it took this long."

Seeing someone new enter the tent, Booth asked, "Can we help you?"

Holding up his badge and ID, the man in the black suit responded, "Yeah, I'm Agent Paul Watson. I'm looking for Agent Booth."

Taking his badge and ID out of his pocket he held it up while standing, "The techs with you?"

Nodding his head, Agent Watson replied, "Yeah, they are."

Looking at McDonald, "I'll take them to the dig. Don't start the interrogations without me."

Sipping his coffee, the Sheriff smiled, "Wouldn't dream of it Agent Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and favorites. They are very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the crime scene, the FBI techs waited while the Special Agent Watson talked to Brennan.

Pointing at the body, Brennan ordered, "I am Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. I have a contract with the FBI to help with forensics at crime scenes. I need pictures taken of the victim, the crime scene and the surrounding area. Once that is done, I need the area searched for the murder weapon and anything that is not natural to the setting. I have not examined the body yet; but, just from casual observation, I would say that Michael Stires was hit across the forehead with a tree limb. You will need to check the area for fallen branches and see if you can find the murder weapon. I will begin examination of the body with the help of Dr. Monroe, the county Medical Examiner as soon as all of the pictures have been taken. I will need some gloves and booties as well as evidence bags."

Pearson, the lead Tech nodded her head and smiled, "Of course, Dr. Brennan." Turning to her techs, Pearson waved her index finger in a circle over her head and her photographer began taking pictures.

Agent Watson, pleased that the famous Dr. Brennan was there to help, turned to Booth, "Looks like we have this. Are you going to return to camp now?"

Nodding, Booth watched Brennan putting booties over her boots, "Yeah, Sheriff McDonald and I are going to interview the members of the camp. I also want to look at some threatening letters Dr. Greenwood received."

Nodding his head, Paul Watson remarked, "I heard about the letters too. I'd like to take a look at those too."

Smiling, Booth clapped Watson on his shoulder, "You got it. Once the interviews are done I'll give you a breakdown of what I found out." Walking away from the crime scene, Booth glanced back and admired the efficiency of the techs and his girlfriend in particular.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the camp, Booth found a line standing outside the cafeteria tent. As he neared the tent he also noticed that Hannah and her cameraman were back.

Sighing, Booth shook his head and tried to walk past Hannah. Grabbing his arm, Hannah stopped Booth, "Wait, Seeley. We were monitoring a police scanner and heard about what happened here. I need a statement."

Removing her hand from his arm, Booth replied, "No comment."

Irritated, Hannah cajoled, "Come on Seeley, let me do my job. All I need is a quick interview."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "My investigation has just started. No comment."

Cocking her head to the side, Hannah asked, "Aren't you a suspect in the victim's death? I mean you were in the camp when he was killed. How can you be the investigating officer?"

Coldly, Booth stared straight into her eyes, "No comment."

Turning, Booth lifted the flap of the tent and entered it. Sheriff McDonald, overhearing the conversation outside, smiled, "Damn reporters."

Nodding his head, Booth walked towards the back of the tent and poured a cup of coffee. Carrying it over to the table, he sat down, opened two sugar packets over his cup and poured the white substance into his coffee. Stirring it, he then cautiously tasted it. Sighing, Booth turned to McDonald, "The FBI techs are looking over the crime scene with Bones. Agent Watson is staying to supervise. Once he's done, he wants to look at the threatening letters."

Sipping his coffee, McDonald responded, "Fine." Pointing at the folder laying in front of him on the table, the Sheriff glanced at the tent entrance, "They're in there."

Picking up the folder, Booth scanned the letters and then put them back in the folder. "Okay, let's start the interviews."

Placing his cup down, Sheriff McDonald shouted, "Okay, first one in line, you can come in."

Poking his head into the tent, Bob Runyan smiled nervously, "Who me?"

Pointing at the young man, Booth smiled and pointed to the chair across from him, "Sit down."

Rubbing his forehead, Bob sat down and then started rubbing his hands up and down his knees, "I didn't do it."

Smiling, Booth asked, "Just tell us who you are and where you were from 5:30 this morning until about ten after six."

Giving Booth a sick smile, Bob remarked, "I'm Bob Runyan and what I was doing was personal. I didn't kill anyone; so, I don't know why I have to tell you what I was doing. What motive would I have?"

Snorting the Sheriff answered, "That's why we're asking the questions, Bob. We can't just take your word that you didn't do it. You have to give us an alibi if you can. Do you have an alibi?"

Blushing furiously, Bob signed, "Yes."

Irritated, Booth asked, "What was your alibi, Bob? I really don't have the time to play with you."

Sighing, Bob stared at his knees, "Well, me and uh, someone were kind of doing it, together and uh we didn't know anything about that professor being killed until T-boy knocked on my tent."

Trying to hide his smile, McDonald asked, "Who is someone, Bob? I really need a name."

Blushing, Bob looked up with a wild look in his eyes, "Well, it was kind of, uh, Jody Calhoun. Please don't tell Tammy, Agent Booth. You've met Tammy. She'll kill me if she finds out I was doing it with her sister."

Staring at Bob, Booth shook his head, "Just some personal advice, if you can't mention the word sex, then I don't think you're old enough and mature enough to be having sex."

Grimacing, Bob sighed, "Yeah, anyway, don't mention to Tammy about me and Jody or you'll have two murders in this camp."

Making a few notes, Booth looked at Bob, "I can't make any promises, Bob. This is a murder investigation. Did you know Michael Stires?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bob replied, "Well, sort of. He's a professor at the University of Chicago. He was at a dig I was on last year. Tammy liked to killed his ass when he came on to her last year." His eyes bulging, Bob held up his hands, "Not that Tammy would kill anyone. She's not like that. If Stires had tried anything with her this morning, she'd have just torn his balls off and handed them to him. She wouldn't kill him. He wouldn't suffer enough."

Hiding his mouth behind his hand, Booth made another note and looked at the Sheriff. Clearing his throat, Booth asked, "Want to ask anything else?"

Shaking his head, McDonald refused to look at Bob.

Biting his lower lip, Booth spoke, "Okay, Bob, you can go. Tell the next person in line to come in."

Watching Bob leave, the Sheriff sniggered, "Damn, I need to see if Tammy would like to join the Sheriff's office, I mean once we find the murderer."

Sniggering, Booth watched the next interviewee enter the tent.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you are enjoying my story. Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the great reviews. They are very encouraging.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Slowly making their way through their interviews, Booth and McDonald finally finished their first round of interviews.

Reading through his notes, Booth turned towards the Sheriff and showed him a card, "I think I have five that I'm interested in. After lunch, I'm going to contact the Hoover and get what info I can on those five and then we can go from there."

Staring at the list, McDonald frowned, "You don't have Tammy Calhoun on the list. I'd like to add her to our suspect list."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth jotted her name on the card. "I'm going to carry some lunch out to Bones. She has a tendency to forget to eat sometimes. After we're done eating, I'll come back and get on Bones' laptop."

Nodding, the Sheriff sighed, "I'm going to drive back to my office, take care of a few things, check my sources and see if I can turn up anything on the six suspects and then I'll be back. Say in three hours."

Smiling, Booth picked up his cards and put them in his jacket pocket. "Alright. I think Sam Brewster wants to set up lunch for everyone in here. He's popped his head in through the tent flap three times already. I'll let him know he can start."

Standing, the Sheriff stretched his back. "Damn, I hate sitting in one place too long." Picking up his notepad, Sheriff McDonald placed it in his jacket pocket, "Would you like me to bring you anything from town? Wouldn't be a problem."

Shaking his head and then Booth snapped his fingers, "Yeah, you can bring me a candy bar. These egg heads treat candy like it's poison. As far as I can tell, no one has any candy here. They act like sugar is a dirty word. Bones really doesn't eat candy; so, she doesn't care but I do."

Laughing, McDonald patted Booths' shoulder, "Anything in particular?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "As long as there is chocolate in the bar."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Stepping outside the tent, McDonald and Booth found themselves being accosted by Hannah and her cameraman, "Would you care to make a statement about the murder of Michael Stires?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled for the camera, "The FBI does not having anything to release at this time."

Frowning, Hannah moved her mic towards the Sheriff, "Sheriff McDonald would you like to make a comment about the murder of Professor Michael Stires? Does this have anything to do with the death threats that Dr. Cal Greenwood and Dr. Abraham Brooks received. I've talked to them and they say that you didn't take the letters seriously and now one of their team is dead. Do you have anything to say about that?"

His face a stoic mask, the Sheriff replied, "The Jefferson County Sheriff's Department with the help of the FBI are currently investigating the death of Professor Stires. He was not a member of this expedition; but, was a visitor. He'd been here to consult with Dr. Greenwood and had planned to leave today. That is all I am prepared to say at this time."

Irritated, Hannah asked, "Do you have any suspects?"

Shaking his head, McDonald responded, "Of course we do." Smiling, he walked past Hannah and moved onto the trail that would take him back to his car.

Turning back to Booth, the blond reporter saw him talking to a man. Stepping closer, she heard him say, "Cheese sandwiches would be fine. She likes peanut butter too; so, whatever you have will be great."

Nodding his head, Brewster smiled, "Sure, follow me over to the kitchen. Sandwiches are easy and won't take me long. If you want I can make a pile of them for your people out at the dig or you can send them here and I'll give them a hot lunch. I saw your people walk by and I made extra. If they don't eat it I'll have to serve it as leftovers and some of these prima donnas think leftovers are an indignity. Their words by the way. I love leftovers."

Patting Sam's arm, Booth smiled, "I love them too. I'll send them all back. They can eat here. Just makes sandwiches for me, Bones and the Sheriff's deputy. I'll take some bottled water out there too."

Nodding his head, Sam walked back to his kitchen.

Hannah, stalking over to where Booth was standing, placed her hand on his arm, "Why no comment? Is it because of me? Do you hate me that much?"

Disgusted, Booth shook his head, "I don't hate you or like you Hannah. I don't anything you. You're not in my life anymore. For you information, I don't make comments to the press when I first start an investigation. I don't have enough to comment on and I refuse to make something up for the press. You'll have to be patient or you can leave."

Sighing, Hannah asked, "If I stay will you eventually have a statement for me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth grimaced, "If the Sheriff and I are successful then yes we'll have a comment. That's the best I can do."

Turning, Booth walked over to the kitchen. Walking into the tent, he found Sam making a pile of sandwiches. Looking up, the cook smiled, "Almost done. I have a back pack you can use to carry this in. I made some of the sandwiches with sourdough and some with wheat bread. I know how some people are about white bread."

Laughing, Booth started wrapping the sandwiches in napkins, "Yeah, believe me I know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the dig, Booth found Agent Watson standing near Brennan and the ME. "Hey, Watson, the cook back at the camp is willing to feed you and your people. Dr. Monroe is invited to eat there too."

Stepping closer to Brennan, Booth lifted his backpack, "Hey, Bones. I have sandwiches and water for you, me and Deputy Herbert. Stop what you're doing and eat. You know you can't skip meals."

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course."

Dr. Monroe, standing up, brushed his hands against his knees, "Thanks, I won't be long." Stepping out of the pit, he walked over to the trail and back to the camp.

Agent Watson, called out to his people, "Okay listen up. The camp cook is offering to feed us. Half can go now and when you get back the other half can go."

Consulting together quickly, several techs moved to the trail and walked back to the camp. Smiling, Watson waved, "I'll be back in a few."

Nodding, Booth walked over to the fallen log he had sat on earlier that day and sat down. Deputy Herbert walked over to where Booth was sitting and took a couple of sandwiches from Booth, "Thanks Agent Booth. I was going to make do with a candy bar I have."

Smiling, Booth asked, "Would you sell me your candy bar?"

Shaking his head, Shane replied, "Nope." Taking the bar out of his shirt pocket, he handed it to Booth. "You can have it. I'll just buy another one tonight."

Taking the candy bar, Booth looked at it and then the deputy, "Thanks."

Sitting next to a tree, Shane replied, "Not a problem."

Brennan, sitting next to Booth, inspected the sandwich he gave her, "A cheese sandwich?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth handed her a bottled water, "Well, I also have peanut butter."

Handing the cheese sandwich back, Brennan smiled, "Peanut butter would be fine."

Taking a bite of the sandwich, Booth asked around the sandwich, "Do you still think Stires was hit with a tree branch?"

Nodding her head, Brennan drank some of her water, "I've studied the wound and it has bits of bark in the wound; so, yes, I think a tree branch was the likely weapon. The techs haven't found a branch with blood on it yet; so, we'll have to see."

Nodding his head, Booth drank some water. Placing the bottle down, he sighed, "I'm sorry your fun got messed up. I know you were really interested on working on the skeletons not Michael Stires."

Reaching over and patting his arm, Brennan shook her head, "The only one to blame for this is the one who hit Michael in the head and killed him. Don't worry about it. It was unforeseen. If we can solve this quickly then I will still have time to do more research on the original find."

Placing his arm around her, Booth hugged her, "I'm sorry Michael is dead, Bones. I know he used to be a friend of yours and even though you guys have been on the outs for a while he was still your friend at one time."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Thank you Booth. I would like to know why he was killed; but, I am not sad about his death. He hasn't been in my life for a long time and he has gone out of his way to be very hostile towards me lately. I do not feel anything about him."

Hugging her again, Booth responded, "I'm here for you, Bones. I love you."

Hugging him, Brennan smiled, "Thank you. I love you too."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing my story. It helps me see if anyone is interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back into camp, Booth spied Hannah and her cameraman Karl Kitchen talking to Bob Runyan. Curious, Booth moved closer to the trio and stopped close enough to hear them.

Hannah, holding a mic in front of Bob, asked, "So, Professor Stires wasn't part of this dig?"

Shaking his head, Bob replied, "Hell no, Dr. Greenwood just asked him to come in and give one of the skeletons a once over to see if he and Dr. Brookshire were on the right track. Of course, from what I understand that invitation was made before Dr. Brennan accepted her invitation. The way I heard it, Dr. Greenwood was supposed to wait and see if Dr. Brennan was going to come before he invited Professor Stires; but, I guess he jumped the gun. We didn't need Professor Stires, not when we had Dr. Brennan. Hells bells, she's the best in the country."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Yes, Dr. Brennan has a solid reputation in forensic anthropology."

Snickering, Bob shook his head, "Yeah, solid reputation. That's like saying that David Beckham is good at soccer. Don't make me laugh. Dr. Brennan is the best in the world. We were lucky she came. Dr. Stires should never have come. It was stupid not to call his visit off once we knew that Dr. Brennan was coming. Dr. Greenwood made a mistake there and I guess the Professor pissed off someone like he normally did only this time someone killed him for it."

A serious look on her face, Hannah asked, "What do you mean you guess the Professor pissed off someone like he normally did? Did he do that often?"

Laughing Bob nodded his head, "Look I'm not going to spread tales about the professor; but, well, maybe if you looked at the number complaints he had against him from female students then you'd know what I mean?"

Curious, Hannah asked, "How do you know about the complaints?"

Smirking, Bob answered, "Because I've been on two digs with him and I knew some of the woman that he harassed. I don't know why the University didn't do something about that guy. He was not very nice."

Bob finally noticing Booth staring at him, blushed and looked at Hannah, "Oh, hey, I need to, uh, I got a thing . . . Bye."

Watching Bob walk away, Hannah puzzled at the abrupt end of their conversation. Booth, deciding he had work to do, walked over to his and Brennan's tent and sat down at the desk. Turning on Brennan's laptop, he waited for it to boot up. As soon as the connection was made, he brought up the FBI sight, logged in and started researching the six suspects on his and Sheriff McDonald's list. While he was at it, he did a background search on Michael Stires.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheriff McDonald arrived mid afternoon and quickly found Booth, "Here is what I could find out about the six suspects. I also tracked down Robert White and talked to him about the threatening letters he sent Dr. Greenwood. He wrote them because he wants the skeletons buried. He thinks they're not receiving proper respect. I checked to see where he was this morning and he was at work at 7 this morning. Before that he was at home having breakfast with his wife. It takes him ten minutes to get to work. He didn't have time to drive over here, kill Professor Stires and get to work on time."

Reading the information that the Sheriff had on the suspects, Booth nodded his head, "His wife could have lied about when he left the house."

Shaking his head, McDonald answered, "Nah, I checked with his next door neighbor. Mr. White only owns one car. His neighbor said he saw it in the driveway when he left for work at 6:00."

Handing the file back to the Sheriff, Booth responded, "Okay. I have some information of my own about our suspects. Let's go to my tent for a few minutes, you can read it over and then we can do our next round of interviews."

Walking over to the tent, Booth held the flap open and entered it. Pointing at the chair next to the desk, Booth sat on the bed, "I did some background checks and I think I found out something very interesting that we should check into. You'll see it in my notes. I also think we need to talk to Bob Runyan. I heard him talking to the reporter Hannah Burley and he said that Michael Stires had a reputation as someone who sexually harassed women. He said he was on two digs with Stires and he may have witnessed some of Stires actions."

Sitting next to the desk, McDonald opened the file and started reading Booth's notes. Studying them carefully, the Sheriff finally looked up, "Okay, looks interesting." Pulling out a Hershey Bar from his jacket pocket, McDonald smiled, "Here's that candy you wanted."

Reaching out, Booth smiled and stood up. Placing it in his luggage, Booth remarked, "Thanks, I'll save it for tomorrow. Your deputy gave me his candy bar at lunch time. How much do I owe you?"

Shaking his head, the Sheriff smiled, "My treat. Don't worry about it."

Smiling, Booth sat back down on the bed, "Bones still thinks Stires was hit with a tree branch. So far the techs haven't found any branches with blood on them; but, we are talking about a forest. That branch could be anywhere."

Sighing, the Sheriff stood up, "Okay, let's go talk to Bob Runyan and then we'll talk to our six suspects again."

Standing, Booth moved over to the tent flap and lifted it to find Hannah Burley and Karl Kitchen rapidly walking away from his tent.

McDonald standing behind Booth, frowned, "Damn reporters. Do you think she got anything useful?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "She didn't get much. If she wants to go interview Robert White that's fine with me. Since she already knows about Bob Runyan that isn't a problem. She now knows that the murder weapon was probably a tree branch. I wished she didn't know that; but it shouldn't be a problem. . . . I recommend that while we do our interviews we have someone dog Hannah and make sure she stays away from us."

Nodding his head, Sheriff McDonald called his deputy, Shane Herbert, "Hey, Shane, I need you to come back to the camp. I need you to keep an eye on a nosey reporter and her cameraman while Agent Booth and I do our follow-up interviews."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for giving my story a chance.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Glaring at Booth, Bob Runyan tried to find a comfortable position in his chair, "I don't know why you're talking to me again. I have an alibi. I didn't kill Professor Stires and I don't know who did."

Glancing at the Sheriff and then back at Bob, Booth responded, "Why are you angry about talking to us about the murder? You seemed pretty eager to talk to the reporter about it."

Blushing, Bob shook his head, "I didn't go looking for her she found me. She started asking me about the professor and I answered."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "And since you were so accommodating for the reporter then you can be accommodating towards us."

Clearing his throat, Bob asked, "What do you want to know?"

Clicking his pen, Booth replied, "You tell me about what you know about Michael Stires. I heard you tell Hannah Burley that you were on two digs with the professor and you knew several women that complained about his harassment of them. I would like to know their names and what Michael Stires did to them."

Shocked, Bob stammered, "Are you kidding me? I can't tell you my friend's names. They'd be furious if I told you that. The University refused to take them seriously and they were warned that if they tried to embarrass the professor they'd be kicked out of school. I'm not going to let you use me to get them into trouble."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Listen up, Bob, Professor Stires is dead. Someone killed him. I know you don't give a rat's ass that he's dead; but, Sheriff McDonald and I are obligated to find out who killed him. You only have to tell me the names of the women who were harassed by Stires in the past and that are here at this dig. If you don't tell me their names, Sheriff McDonald is going to take you back to town and lock your ass up."

Shaking his head, Bob demanded, "On what charge? I have a right not to incriminate myself."

Shaking his head, Booth explained, "That only means that I can't make you give me information that might prove you did it. You have an alibi; so, you aren't a suspect. On the other hand, you have information that might lead us to the actual murderer. If you withhold that information then you can be charged with obstruction of justice. Keep sitting there wasting my time and I'll do it."

Glancing away from Booth, Bob asked, "What do you want to know?"

Leaning on the table, Booth asked, "I want to know if any of the women he's harassed in the past are in this camp."

Crossing his arms, Bob replied, "Tammy Calhoun, Molly Mckeen, Patsy Greenwood and Michele Kraus."

Writing the names down in his notepad, Sheriff McDonald remarked, "See that wasn't hard. Now tell us about the harassment. What form did it take?"

Angry, Bob replied, "He grabbed Tammy one day and she kneed him. She hit his dick so hard he fell on the ground and threw up. He threatened to have her expelled; but, Tammy called her uncle. He's Dean of Students at the University. The Dean called the professor and warned him that he'd tear his balls off if he touched Tammy ever again. You don't screw with Tammy or her family. Except for her sister, Jody everyone in the Calhoun family are very dangerous people to cross. Jody is an angel. She's so sweet. I keep telling her that she's adopted."

Writing a few notes, Booth asked, "What about Molly McKeen?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bob answered, "The professor tried to kiss her; but, Molly pushed him and got away from him. She made sure never to be alone with him again."

Sheriff McDonald glanced up at Bob, "Is Patsy any relation to Cal Greenwood?"

Nodding his head, Bob, moved his arms down and clasped his hands, "Yeah, she's his niece. I'm not sure what the professor did to Patsy; but, whatever it was, Patsy left the university for a whole semester and just came back last semester. She said that she was tired of going to school and wanted a break; but, it seemed weird to me. Patsy is really smart and was in the top 5 percent of her class. Tammy thinks the professor scared the shit out of Patsy and Patsy left to get away from him. She's a sweet person and kind of delicate. I mean, she's strong and she can do her job. I just mean that she's so kind and sweet and she has a hard time seeing the bad in people which causes her a lot of trouble. People use her and I . . . well, we've learned to look out for her."

Curious, Booth asked, "If Professor Stires did something mean to Cal's niece then why did Cal ask him to come here for a consultation?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bob grimaced, "Those two are best buds. They went to school together and they both teach at the same university. I don't know why they are friends though. They're like night and day. Anyways, Tammy thinks the professor must have snowed Dr. Greenwood about what happened. I never heard Dr. Greenwood say anything bad about Professor Stires and I know they ate lunch together sometimes back at the university."

Rubbing his forehead, McDonald shook his head, "Dr. Greenwood is either a prick or gullible."

Bob smiled, "Dr. Greenwood is like Patsy. He has a hard time seeing the bad in people."

Making a few notes, Booth asked, "What about Michele Kraus?"

Watching the Sheriff writing in his notebook, Bob responded, "I think he pinched her ass a couple of times; but, she slapped the shit out of him both times so he stopped. Tammy told me that was how you handle sick scum. You make it uncomfortable for them to screw you over and they leave you alone."

Exhaling sharply, Booth made a few more notes, "Okay Bob. If we need to talk to you further we know where you are."

Standing, Bob remarked, "Tammy thinks the reason Professor Stires got away with his crap is because the board of regents loved the guy. He could be charming when he wanted to be. I know a lot of the alumni thought he could walk on water. He brought in a lot of publicity to the school from his books he'd had published and the successful digs he led. It's hard to think someone is scum when they're a cash cow."

Observing Bob leave the tent, McDonald remarked, "If it had been my niece, I'd have found out what happened and I probably would have beat the hell out of Stires."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Cal Greenwood is still on our suspect list. We'll talk to him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Is it still interesting?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Holding a bottle of water in her hand, Tammy slouched in her chair, "I don't know what you need to talk to me about. I have an alibi. I was with you and Dr. Brennan when Stires was murdered. You said he was murdered at around six. Well, I was in here, in this tent at six."

Not looking at the Sheriff, Booth shrugged, "You have to know that six is just an estimate. It could be off by fifteen minutes or so. You saw us leave our tent at 5:50 but we don't know where you were before that."

Rolling her eyes, Tammy remarked, "You do know that if you screw my alibi, it screws yours too?"

Smiling, Booth made a note on a card in front of him, "I can live with that."

Sighing, Tammy drank some of her water, "Fine, I can nail down my alibi further if you'd like."

Interested, Sheriff McDonald leaned forward in his chair, "If you can do it then do so. This isn't a game Tammy."

Flicking her eyes at the Sheriff, she smiled and drank a little more from her bottle, "Dr. Brennan was a little noisy this morning."

Frowning, McDonald shook his head, "Noisy how?"

Smiling, Tammy turned her gaze upon Booth, "I was doing my morning routine when I heard her say pretty loudly, 'Booth, stop that, I promised to meet Abraham and Cal at the tent at six. We don't have time for this.'" Pointing at Booth, she continued, "He laughed and said 'screw the meeting'. She said, 'I can't, Abraham wants me to explain my findings. He and Cal want to make a decision today about whether or not the dig will continue.' Then I heard some murmuring and he laughed and then she laughed and then they were really quiet for about six minutes and then they left their tent."

Turning to look at Booth, the Sheriff smiled, "Well?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at Tammy, "Do you have a theory as to who killed Michael Stires?"

Putting her now empty bottle on the table in front of her, Tammy leaned back, "I don't care who killed him."

Frowning, Booth leaned back in his chair, "Do you think Patsy Greenwood, Molly McKeen or Michele Kraus are capable of murder?"

Angry, Tammy leaned forward, "They didn't kill that bastard. Why should they? They knew better than to be caught alone with that piece of shit. Patsy and Molly would have took off the second they saw him. Michele would have slapped him senseless if he'd tried any more shit with her. Michele is like me. We don't take any crap from anyone and Michael Stires knew it. You're barking up the wrong tree."

Leaning over his note cards, Booth made a few marks on his cards, "What did Michael Stires do to Patsy Greenwood? We know she left the university shortly after something happened between them."

Standing, Tammy placed her hands on the table and leaned towards Booth, "You leave Patsy alone. She's a sweet kid and she'd never hurt anyone let alone kill them. She doesn't have it in her to do anything like that."

Standing, Booth stared down at Tammy, "Sit down."

Surprised, Tammy sat down. "There is no way Patsy killed Michael Stires. I'd admit that the moon was made of cheese before I'd believe that she could do something like that."

Settling back down on his chair, Booth crossed his arms against his chest, "Do you know what happened to Patsy or not?"

Hugging herself, Tammy sullenly answered, "I do and I won't say. It's not my story. If you want to know talk to her uncle, Dr, Greenwood. Just, please . . . Please don't ask Patsy. It's taken her a year to get where she is."

His jaw clenching, Sheriff McDonald remarked, "We'll talk to Dr. Greenwood before we talk to Patsy."

Relieved, Tammy lowered her arms. "Good. You do that. Are we done?"

Studying Tammy for several silent minutes, Booth nodded his head, "For now."

Smirking Tammy stood up. Picking up the empty bottle, she carried it over to the recycle barrel and tossed it in. Leaving the tent, Tammy looked back, "Please don't ask Patsy about it."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "We'll talk to her uncle first. We'll talk to her if we don't get answers we need."

Nodding her head, Tammy lifted the tent flap and left.

Turning to Booth, Sheriff McDonald smiled, "God, I so want her working for me."

Smiling, Booth glanced through his cards, "Not if I don't recruit her first."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking across the camp towards her tent, Tammy was stopped by Hannah. Deputy Herbert , not pleased, stood nearby while Hannah interrupted Tammy's journey, "I was wondering if I could do an interview with you."

Frowning, Tammy turned and stared at the reporter, "About what?"

Smiling, Hannah responded, "About the murder of Michael Stires."

Holding her hand over her mouth, Tammy raised her eyebrows, "Holy shit, Professor Stires was murdered?"

Frowning, Hannah glared at the younger woman, "Since you were the one who found the body, I'd hardly call that news to you."

Lowering her hand, Tammy cocked her head, "I found Professor Stires dead. I assumed the asshole tripped over a rock and broke his neck. He was clumsy jackass."

Grunting, Hannah responded, "You know he was murdered. Why else would the FBI and the Sheriff be investigating his death?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tammy placed a hand on her hip, " Because they're bored and they don't have anything better to do? God knows Agent Booth has been bored since he got here. Anyone could see it was like having a Mastiff guarding a bunch of lambs. I mean really, an FBI agent guarding an anthropologist just because of some threatening letters? Talk about overkill."

Curious, Hannah asked, "So you don't believe the professor was murdered?"

Smirking, Tammy replied, "How about I don't give a damn?" Turning, Tammy lifted her middle finger on right hand and waved it at Hannah.

Laughing, Deputy Herbert shook his head as he watched Tammy walk away. Hannah turning to glare at the deputy, remarked, "There's something wrong with her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Shane Herbert responded, "Not from where I'm standing."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks. That's how I can tell your interested in my story.

A/N: A mastiff is a very big dog. The American Mastiff can weigh up to 180 pounds.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for your enthusiastic reviews. A lot of theories have been presented to me about the killer. Some have come close to the answer.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Glancing at his watch, Cal Greenwood looked back up at Booth and Sheriff McDonald, "I have a phone call to the University that I need to make in about thirty minutes. It's a conference call and I don't want to inconvenience anyone."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "This will take as long as it takes. We're investigating the murder of a friend and a colleague of yours. I've read you your rights; so, if you want to call up a lawyer and you can get him to come out here, we're willing to wait. We can wait all day if you'd like. We'll just sit here and the Sheriff and I will talk about baseball. " Glancing at the Sheriff, Booth smiled, "Any team you following right now?"

Clasping his hands together on the table before him, Cal smiled, "Never mind. What can I do for you? I still don't have an alibi for the time of the murder and I'm afraid that isn't going to change. I didn't see anyone on my walk."

Leaning forward, Booth asked, "Are sure you didn't see Michael Stires on your walk?"

Shaking his head, Cal responded, "No, I didn't see anyone."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth glanced at Cal's hands and then back at his face, "Alright, if you want to play it that way. Why did Patsy Greenwood leave the University for a year?"

His face flushing a bright red, Cal shook his head, "You have no right to delve into that, no right at all. That had nothing to do with your investigation. That happened a year ago. You leave my niece alone."

Interested, McDonald leaned forward, "If you don't tell us then we'll ask Patsy. Is that what you want?"

Shaking his head, Cal was angry, "Patsy hasn't done anything wrong. Nothing. If you make her talk about . . . if you make her talk about it you'll destroy the peace she has. You can't do it. She didn't kill Michael. She could never do something like that. She's a sweet lamb. You leave her alone."

Waiting for Cal to wind down, Booth responded, "As far as we can tell, Michael Stires did something to Patsy over a year ago. It was bad enough that Patsy left the university for a whole year. Her excuse that she was tired seemed a little farfetched. She was ranked number one in her class. Everything was roses for her and then suddenly she withdrew from school. Everyone keeps pointing to Michael Stires and the fact that he did something to her. There are four women at this dig that Stires tried to sexually harasse. Four of them. Of those four, Patsy was the one that Stires may have actually harmed. That leaves me with two suspects, you and Patsy or you or Patsy. This isn't going to go away. A man is dead and scum or not, someone has to pay for taking his life."

Swallowing, Cal lowered his head and rubbed his eyes. Looking up, he slowly exhaled. "You know that guy was a friend of mine. My friend." Shaking his head, Cal sighed deeply. "Patsy is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. She doesn't understand evil. Even now, she doesn't understand how evil works." Reaching up and wiping a tear from his cheek, he shook his head, "She blames herself. She thinks she did something wrong because she doesn't understand that evil can have a pretty face. Stires had a pretty face and Patsy . . ."

Wiping away another tear, Cal shook his head, "Stires raped her. They were at a dig and they were alone one day. Stires came on to her and Patsy says she told him no. She said she screamed no; but, he didn't care. He wanted her and took her. She had a psychological break. Stires claimed that they were seeing each other and when they finally had sex he was too rough with her. He didn't know she was a virgin. . . Can you believe that shit? The powers that be at the university bought his story because they didn't want a scandal. Patsy withdrew from the university and had to be committed for a few months. Committed."

Shaking his head, Cal continued, "I told the President of the University that the family was going to go the police but the President threatened to fire me and my wife. He also made threats about Patsy's future and her two younger brothers who are also going to the university. We told him to go ahead and do it but, then he came up with a witness that said that Patsy really was dating Michael and that Patsy had talked about moving into a serious relationship with him. We talked to Patsy when she was in a calm period and she said she had been dating Michael but she didn't plan on having sex with the guy. She wanted to be a virgin on her wedding day. She's very religious. We didn't know what to believe. We just . . . God help us we just decided to wait and see what Patsy would say when she got better. We did. And, well, she wouldn't talk about it. She said if wasn't important any more. She said that she'd done something wrong and it was all her fault so we let it go. . . . I let it go or I tried to."

Wiping a tear from his chin, Cal shook his head, "I really tried to let it go and I did for awhile. Michael continued to be my friend. I didn't want to be his friend; but, Michael wouldn't leave me alone. He was obsessed like that. He can, could walk away from you but you can't walk away from him. You should know that. You can see how ugly Michael has been to Temperance for the last few years. He can't. . . er . . . couldn't talk about her without being vindictive. It drove him wild sometimes that no one would jump on his anti-Temperance band wagon."

Nodding his head, Booth looked up from making a notation of a card, "Go on."

Rubbing his the side of his face, "Stires was told he couldn't go on any more digs. He went ballistic and threatened to leave the university but our president is a wily son of a gun. Holden told Stires that he'd make sure that if he tried to work for any university other than ours they would be apprised of his propensity for sexual harassment. I know about that because my wife is the best friend of Holden's wife. Stires saw the handwriting on the wall and bowed to the inevitable. Holden also warned Stires that if he got any more complaints about sexual harassment; he'd fire him and make sure he never worked in his field again. I was given this dig and Patsy had finally come back to school so I thought it would be better if she came out here with me. I didn't want her on campus with Stires when I wasn't there. Then this dig came up with unbelievable results and I needed an expert. I tried to get Temperance to come out right away; but, she said she had some case she was working on and she'd only come if she could wrap it up. I was going to wait; but, Holden started calling me every day and demanded that I get confirmation about what I'd found especially since we'd received the threatening letters. He didn't want the University's reputation sullied if we were wrong. He pressured me to let Michael come out for a couple of days and the spineless thing that I am, I agreed."

Stopping, Cal pointed at the back wall, "Mind if I get some water?"

Standing, Booth walked over to the back table and picked up a bottled water for each of them and brought them back to the table. Handing McDonald and Cal a bottle, Booth opened his bottle, took a swig and sat down.

Cal, after drinking half of the bottled water, put the cap back on the bottle and placed it on the table in front of him. "Patsy went for a walk very early. She'd seen Stires the day before; so, she'd tried to keep out of his sight. She walked over to the dig to check on it and found Stires there. I guess Michael wanted to talk to Patsy but she didn't want to talk to him. He grabbed her and she screamed. I heard the scream because I was on my way over there to check on the dig myself. When I got there Michael had his arms around her and was cursing her for ruining his life." Laughing bitterly, Cal shook his head, "His life. . . Patsy was crying and really panicked. I ran over and grabbed him and pulled him away from Patsy. He came after me and I picked up a stick and I hit him with it. I didn't realize that I'd hit him that hard but there he was dead. I flipped the tarp over his body and then I escorted Patsy back to her tent and told her to stay there."

Sighing, McDonald shook his head, "Patsy didn't kill him?"

Shaking his head, Cal exclaimed, "Of course not. I told you I did it. Patsy didn't do anything wrong."

Leaning back in his chair, Booth sighed, "You'll swear to that story. You'll write it out that way and sign for it?"

Rubbing his nose, Cal answered, "Sure."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Escorting Cal to his tent, Sheriff McDonald motioned for his deputy, Shane Herbert to follow him. Booth glancing around noticed that Hannah and her camera man, Karl were running towards them.

Stopping, Booth held up his right hand, "Stop right there."

Almost skidding in her hurry to stop, Hannah stopped a few short feet from her former boyfriend, "Have you already arrested someone for the murder of Professor Stires?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Absolutely not. I told you I'd give you an interview when I do. Now back off."

Pointing towards Cal Greenwood entering his tent, Hannah asked, "If he isn't under arrest then why is he being escorted to his tent and the deputy is acting like he's guarding the tent?"

Shaking his head, Booth turned to walk towards the Sheriff, "No comment."

Outraged, Hannah shouted out, "Damn it. You're playing games and you need to stop it. I have a right to this story."

Halting his movement towards McDonald, Booth turned to stare coldly at Hannah, "You have a right to the story when I say you do. No one has been placed under arrest. If you don't want me to toss you out of this camp, I suggest you back down."

Lifting her chin, Hannah smiled, "You wouldn't dare."

Using a very chilly smile, Booth put his right thumb in his belt, "Try me. You're interfering in an ongoing investigation. Keep pushing and suffer the consequences. I told you that you'll get the story; but, right now there isn't a story. Now let me do my job."

Frowning, Karl pulled on Hannah's arm, "You know he keeps his word, Hannah. Let's just give the guy a chance to work this out."

Turning her gaze to Karl, Hannah frowned, "Fine. Whatever."

Rolling his eyes, Booth motioned for the Sheriff to move to the next tent. Walking over to the tent, Booth scratched on the canvas.

McDonald pointing towards Hannah and Karl, said loudly, "Keep them the hell away from these tents, Shane."

Smirking, Shane put his hand on his gun and smiled, "Sure thing, Sheriff."

Affronted, Hannah walked over to the cafeteria tent, walked inside and brought out two chairs. She and Karl then moved them under a large tree and sat down watching both the tents and the men in front of them.

Scratching the tent again, Booth called out, "Ms. Greenwood, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth and Sheriff McDonald. We'd like to talk to you if we may."

Slowly opening the tent flap, Patsy stared with widened eyes at Booth, "Um, why do you want to talk to me?"

Pointing towards the interior of the tent Booth smiled, "May we come in? You know me, Ms. Greenwood. I've been here for several days now. I'm Dr. Brennan's boyfriend."

Nodding her head, Patsy stepped back and walked to the back of her tent. Placing her back to the tent wall, she clasped her hands together and started to squeeze her fingers.

Standing just inside the tent, Booth and the Sheriff frowned. Glancing at McDonald, Booth remarked, "Your uncle has confessed to the murder of Michael Stires."

Aghast, Patsy stopped the movement of her hands, "No, no, no no, he, no he didn't do anything. No that isn't right."

Holding up his hands in a placating manner, Booth shook his head, "Before we continue this conversation, Patsy we're going to read you your rights."

Pointing at the Sheriff, Booth motioned for him to speak. Unable to keep her eyes off of Booth, Patsy listened to her Miranda rights and then nodded her head, "Uncle Cal didn't do anything, Agent Booth. I swear it."

Clasping his hands in front of him, Booth nodded his head, "Could you tell me what happened?"

Nodding, Patsy started to cry. Through her sobs, she told her tale, "I went out to the dig to check on it. I wanted to make sure that last night's rain didn't cause any problems. When I got there I found Professor Sipes there. I tried to walk away; but, I froze. I just froze. He walked over to me and he started yelling at me. He called me terrible names and said I had destroyed his career." Swallowing, Patsy continued, "He grabbed me and I was so scared I started to scream. He. . . he . . . he . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth frowned, "Take your time, Patsy. No rush. Just when you're ready."

Nodding her head, Patsy stood quietly for a few minutes. Finally dashing her hand across her eyes, she continued, "He shook me and told me that I was, he told me that he hated me and he, he started to shake me and said he should have killed me. I panicked and pulled out of his arms. I . . . I fell down and my hand landed on a tree branch. He was coming towards me and he said he . . . he. . . I jumped up and I hit him as hard as I could. I . . . I hit him and then he fell and I looked and he was dead. Uncle Cal came running out of the woods and he saw what happened and he started to cry and I was crying and we . . . and he pulled Michael into the dig and covered him up and he pulled on me and made me come back to the camp. He . . . he pulled me into my tent and he said not to come out. I didn't know he was going to say he killed the professor. I didn't. I can't let him do that. I . . ." Wailing, Patsy put her hands over her eyes and started to cry again.

Shaking his head, Sheriff McDonald walked over to where Patsy was standing and pulled her into his arms gently. Murmuring into her ear, he tried to use soothing words, "Okay, Patsy. We see that it was self defense. We understand. It's alright."

Frowning, Booth shook his head and left the tent. Walking across the campground, Booth marched over to where Hannah was sitting. Hannah noticing the look of sadness on Booth's face, stood up, "What's wrong?"

Stopping, Booth stood straight and stared coldly at Hannah, "You wanted your statement so I have one for you."

Motioning towards Karl, Hannah stood next to Booth, "This is Hannah Burley, I'm talking to Special Agent Seeley Booth, head of major crimes in the DC area and investigator into the murder of Professor Michael Stires of Northwestern University."

Turning towards Booth, Hannah asked, "Have you made an arrest in the murder of the professor?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "At this time, I can say that Professor Michael Stires wasn't murdered. I will be able to give you a complete statement tomorrow after I've consulted with the county District Attorney; but, I'm pretty sure his death is going to be ruled death by misadventure."

Frowning, Hannah complained, "There has to be more to the story than that. If he wasn't murdered then how did he die?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth explained, "I have to talk to the District Attorney first before I can give you any more information."

Turning, Booth walked back to Patsy's tent and entered it. Noticing the Sheriff was now standing at the entrance watching Patsy who was sitting on the bed, he smiled, "Okay Sheriff. It would probably be best if you took Patsy and Cal back with you. I'll follow you into town. We need to talk to the District Attorney but I think once he hears all of the evidence, he's going to agree to death by misadventure."

Nodding his head, the Sheriff frowned, "Misadventure my ass. The bastard got what he deserved."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth flipped his thumb over his shoulder, "Let me go tell Bones what happened and where I'm going and then I'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Sheriff McDonald looked at Patsy, "Come on, Patsy. We'll collect your uncle and then we'll go straighten out this mess."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be nice. Thanks. One more chapter to go.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving back at the camp after dark, Booth used a flashlight to move from his truck to the camp and then through the camp. Tired, he walked in to the cafeteria tent and looked around. Surprised that Hannah wasn't there he noticed Abraham sitting near the coffee urn. Moving over to the table, he sat down across from the quiet man.

Staring at Booth, Abe licked his lips and asked, "I heard you escorted Cal and Patsy out of the camp. Did Cal murder Michael?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Michael Stires wasn't murdered. He attacked Patsy and she defended herself. The DA for the county agrees and he won't press charges. He wasn't happy that Cal tried to cover it up and take the fall though. The DA spent quite awhile ranting at Cal for being an idiot and I'm pretty sure Cal understands he could have ended up doing a lot of years over this."

Nodding his head, Abe shook his head, "The guy is an idiot. If he had told me what had happened I would have told you right away about it. That guy thinks he has to protect everyone. He has a bad case of the white knight syndrome, especially when it comes to his niece. She's like a daughter to him and he'd do anything for her."

Leaning back in his chair, Booth placed his hand on the table next to him, "He and Patsy are staying overnight in town. He didn't want to drive back in the dark."

Nodding his head, Abe rubbed his eyes, "Dr. Brennan came back to camp just before the sun set and I made sure that she ate dinner. The FBI techs left about the same time and took Michael Stires body with them."

Standing Booth smiled, "Thanks. Bones has a tendency to skip meals when she's tired."

Staring intently at Booth, Abe asked, "She's pregnant isn't she? I mean she looks like she is but she hasn't said one word about it and I'm not about to ask her."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, she's showing a little but she doesn't think it's worth mentioning to anyone. It doesn't keep her from her job and she doesn't want special treatment. . . Don't treat her any differently than you normally would. She won't appreciate it. I'm watching over her and that's enough."

Nodding his head, Abe grinned, "Congratulations."

Grinning, Booth responded, "Thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Lifting the tent flap, Booth found Brennan lying on the bed, asleep. Moving over to the chair, he sat down and removed his shoes and shirt. Standing to remove his pants, he noticed that Brennan was staring at him.

"I just got back. The DA isn't going to press charges."

Sitting up, Brennan moved her feet to the floor so she could face Booth, "I'm glad."

Nodding his head, Booth slid his pants off and sat back down on the chair, "Bones, that guy got what he deserved. He raped Patsy and he wasn't satisfied that he got to walk away from it. He wanted to walk away unscathed."

Frowning, Brennan captured her lips between her teeth and stared at Booth.

Concerned Booth asked, "What's wrong, Babe?"

Ignoring the term of endearment, Brennan cleared her throat, "When we had that murder case a few years ago and the victim was Maggie Shilling . . ."

Cocking his head, Booth frowned, "The case that Stires was hired for by the Costello's during their trial?"

Nodding her head, Brennan cleared her throat again, "You told me the reason you told the prosecutor my personal history was because it was your case too. Was that the only reason?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "You know me, Bones. I can read people like a book. I saw what Michael Stires was and it drove me crazy that you didn't. He used you . . . He used you when you were an intern and he tried to use you during that case, hell he did use you. I wanted to smash that condescending bastards face in; but, I knew I couldn't. You don't know how much I wanted to destroy that guy knowing what he'd done to you as a young woman and then during the trial. . . . He . . ." Sighing Booth shook his head again, "He used you like he'd done countless other students and interns. God knows how many women he raped when he didn't get what he wanted. A guy like that, chances are Patsy wasn't his only victim."

Staring at her feet, Brennan shook her head, "I never thought he used me as an intern. I was sexually inexperienced and he helped me to discover my sexuality."

Sighing, Booth looked away, "Bones, that's what he was counting on. He was a predator. No teacher has the right to do what he did. He trolled amongst his students until he found someone he wanted and then he went after them. That guy was evil. I know you don't believe in absolutes like that; but, I do. He might not have raped you; but, in my book, what he did was just as bad. He took advantage of you and countless other young women. The guy is dead at the hands of one of his victims and I call that justice."

Moving her eyes back to Booth's face, Brennan swallowed, "Thank you."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "For what?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "For being you. At the time of the Costellos' trial I was very angry with you."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I know."

Licking her bottom lip, she smiled in return, "I thought you were being selfish and self-centered. It was only after I got to know you better that I realized that there was more to the story and you hadn't told me what it was. So, I want to thank you because I realize you wanted me to best Michael in court. You wanted me to see that Michael had used me during the trial and you wanted me to get revenge if only during the trial. You cared for me even then, even when you didn't really know me and we'd only been working together for a few months."

Standing, Booth moved to sit next to his lover. Putting his arm around her shoulders, Booth kissed her cheek, "I've cared for you since the day I met you. I knew you were special the minute I saw you. I knew you were so special that I gave up gambling. I knew that if we were to ever have a chance, any chance at all, I had to change and I did. I did it for you. I'm a better man because of you Bones and I love you."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan smiled, "And somehow I'm better because of you Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what did you think of my story. Reviews would be great thanks.

A/N: I have had several request to write about Booth on the dig and to get some Tammy closure amongst other things. I don't have a problem with that. That means that this isn't the last chapter after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for your encouraging reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After a good night's sleep, Brennan moved around the tent, preparing for the day. Booth, lying on his side, grumbled, "Bones, it's 6:30 we didn't go to sleep until midnight."

Pulling her blouse on, Brennan remarked, "I'm here to do a job, Booth. This isn't a vacation."

Irritated, Booth responded, "Yeah, well I'm not getting up until I've had more sleep."

Rolling over, Booth faced the back of the tent and went back to sleep.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Brennan finished buttoning up her blouse, adjusted her slacks and put her shoes on. Carrying her hat in her hand, she left the tent and walked slowly over to the cafeteria tent, enjoying the crisp morning air. Almost to the tent, her trip was interrupted by Hannah who had seen Brennan leave her tent.

"Excuse me Temperance, have you seen Seeley? I saw his truck out near the road; but, I see he isn't around this morning."

Turning to stare at the reporter, Brennan answered, "He came back from town rather late. He's still sleeping."

Nodding her head, Hannah remarked, "He's supposed to give me a statement about the death of Michael Stires. He told me yesterday that it wasn't a murder; but, he didn't elaborate. Would you let me interview you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "Absolutely not. That's Booth's job, not mine."

Irritated, Hannah responded, "I just want to know if it's worth hanging around to get a statement from him. If it wasn't a murder then I want to go back into town, get a statement from the Sheriff and maybe a few follow up interviews and then I need to leave. I have a hot story brewing in Seattle and I really don't want to waste any more time on this story."

Pursing her lips, Brennan shook her head, "If he told you that Michael's death wasn't a homicide then I don't see what the problem is. Go back to town and do whatever it is you normally do."

Glaring at Brennan, Hannah sniffed, "He told me he'd give me a statement when he got back; but, he came back too late. I want that statement."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan turned to enter the tent, "Then you'll have to wait until he wakes up."

Angry, Hannah retorted, "He owes me a statement and I don't have a lot of time to waste. I'll just go over to your tent and wake him up. He can always go back to sleep." Turning, Hannah started to walk towards the tent Brennan and Booth were sharing.

Tammy exiting her tent watched as Hannah walked toward the tent next to hers. Brennan, incensed that Hannah was being intransigent, followed her quickly and grabbed her arm, "Booth is asleep. Do not enter our tent."

Huffing, the angry reporter responded, "Look, I can't afford to hang around here all day. I'm going to make him keep his promise and give me my statement so I can leave. Karl is waiting for me in town. I need to be in Seattle as soon as I can."

Tammy, smiling, walked over to stand in front of Brennan's tent. Watching Hannah pull from Brennan's grasp, she noticed the startled look on Hannah's face.

Moving closer to the tent, Hannah ordered Tammy, "Step out of the way, little girl. I have a job to do."

Placing her hands on her hips, Tammy smirked, "You step closer to this tent and I'll teach you the manners your mother forgot to teach you. This tent belongs to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth. You aren't going inside and that's a fact."

Annoyed, Hannah replied, "You hurt me and I'll have you arrested for assault."

Smirking, Tammy shook her head, "And I'll say you attacked me and I protected myself."

Standing up straight, Hannah smiled, "I appreciate the little school girl crush you have for Seeley; but, you aren't his type. He's not interested in little girls with a G.I. Jane complex."

Guffawing, Tammy shook her head, "Agent Booth isn't my type either. I like my men small and weak. There can only be one alpha in a pair and it will always be me."

Noticing the tent flap open, Hannah watched Booth exit the tent in jeans and an unbuttoned shirt. Booth glaring at Hannah and noticing the smile on Tammy's face, barked, "What the hell is going on out here? I'm trying to get some damn sleep."

Brennan stepping around Hannah pointed towards her, "She is insisting upon you giving a statement about Michael Stires so she can leave camp. Tammy and I didn't want her to disturb you."

Exhaling sharply, Booth stepped further away from the tent. "You want a statement, here it is, Michael Stires death was caused by misadventure. I'm not at liberty to give out any further information pending a review by the district attorney. If you want any more information then go talk to him."

Exasperated, Hannah shook her head, "You promised me a statement. Death by misadventure doesn't tell me what happened. I need more detail."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "My hands are tied. The District attorney had a judge put out a gag order last night pending a few follow up reports from Dr. Brennan and the FBI techs. If it lines up with the information that we were given yesterday then the gag order may not be lifted. The DA is considering sealing the file. I can't tell you anything else."

Shaking her head, Hannah responded, "What a complete waste of my time." Turning she stalked way.

Brennan watching her leave, remarked, "She isn't very patient."

Laughing Booth shook his head, "No, I guess not. I'm going back to bed."

Smiling, Brennan stepped closer to Booth and kissed him, "Come by the dig when you get up and I'll give a few lessons on how to do a proper disinterment."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Great."

Watching Brennan walk away from him, Booth rubbed his face. Turning towards Tammy, Booth remarked, "I want to talk to you later." Turning he entered the tent, took his shirt off and laid down on the bed.

Frowning, Tammy found herself alone. Shrugging her shoulders, she whistled as she walked over to the cafeteria tent.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Readership is up for this story. Thank you for that.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yawning, Booth stepped into the cafeteria tent and made his way to the coffee urn. Pouring a cup of coffee, Booth looked around to see if there was anything to eat. Not seeing anything, Booth checked his watch. Shaking his head, he started to walk out of the tent when Sam Brewster walked into the tent carrying a plate, "Hey Agent Booth, I saw you leave your tent. Are you hungry?"

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "I sure am."

Nodding his head, Sam placed the plate on the table. "I heard you got back late last night and you slept in. Here are some fried egg sandwiches. Hope that's okay."

Sitting down next to the table, Booth picked up one of the sandwiches and took a bite. Talking around his bite of food, Booth nodded his head, "Wow, really good."

Patting Booth on the shoulder, Sam laughed, "You want anything special you let me know. I heard what you did for Patsy and Cal and I want you to know that I appreciate it. Do you have something you'd like to have for dinner tonight?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "I don't want any special treatment. I was just doing my job."

Punching Booth lightly on his upper arm, Sam shook his head, "Bullshit. There's doing your job and then there's making sure that the innocent people don't get hurt in the blowback. What's your favorite dessert?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "Apple pie or peach pie."

Walking away from Booth, Sam called out, "Got it."

Taking another bite from his sandwich, Booth enjoyed the fresh bread and the finely sliced lettuce in the sandwich. After eating two sandwiches, Booth stood up and grabbed a napkin from the back table and wrapped the third sandwich in it.

Carrying the sandwich, Booth walked over to the cook tent. "Sam, do you think I can have about three bottles of water and an apple or two? I want to take them to Dr. Brennan."

Grabbing the bottles of water from a case and two apples from a bowl, he handed them to Booth. He also handed him a canvas bag, "Here you can carry them in this carry all. Just bring it back. I'll have that pie ready for you this evening."

Smiling Booth responded, "Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Stepping into the clearing, Booth saw his girlfriend squatting over something at the dig site. Walking around the hole in the ground, Booth stopped near Brennan and knelt down, "Hey you need a break. I brought you some apples and some water. I also have an egg sandwich if you want it."

Looking up, Brennan pointed over towards the log near the trail path. "I'll take the apple and the water but not the sandwich."

Moving over to the log, Booth sat down and waited for Brennan to join him. Taking the sandwich out of the bag, he handed the carry all to Brennan. Unwrapping the napkin from around the sandwich, Booth took a bite. Smiling, Brennan retrieved the apple and took a bite out of the crisp skin. "Thank you."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "You're welcome. How's the dig going? Do you think you'll finish up at the end of the week? We can stay through the weekend if you need the time."

Swallowing her bite of apple, Brennan turned to stare at Booth, "We have three complete skeletons at the camp and there appears to be two more in the pit. I would like to help with the excavation of the female that is being unearthed right now. It's almost unearthed. I'll then help Cal study her at the camp. The skeletons at the camp don't show any signs of trauma. They may have died from disease. We've taken several samples from their bones and have sent those samples to the Jeffersonian. Hodgins will get back to me as soon as his tests are done."

Drinking some of her water, Brennan continued, "Since there isn't any flesh all we have left is bone and teeth. There has been some success in using teeth to extract DNA. It's possible that any microorganisms present in the victim at time of death may be preserved in the teeth. That includes pathogens and commensals and other microbes. If they died of disease we may able to determine that by testing the DNA."

Nodding his head, Booth finished his sandwich. "So you want to stay until Saturday?"

Smiling, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's knee, "Yes, I would."

Placing his hand over Brennan's hand, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "You got it. I'll call the airline and see about changing flights."

Placing the apple core and the empty bottle in the bag, Brennan handed it to Booth. "I know you really don't want to lie in the dirt and exhume a skeleton. Do you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "Maybe. I don't know. Maybe you can at least show me what you do and I can watch for awhile. I want to talk to Tammy this evening. I'm going to try to talk her into joining the FBI."

Turning, Brennan sought out Tammy and watched her work for a few minutes. "I was going to ask her if she wanted to join the Jeffersonian."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "She'd be wasted there. The girl would be an asset to the FBI. She's smart, I checked her transcripts and she's top in her class behind Patsy. She's tough and she doesn't take crap from anyone. I thought she'd make a pretty good agent. With her background in anthropology, she might make someone a great partner."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Like you?"

Surprised, Booth frowned, "Me? I have a partner thank you very much. No, I was thinking maybe Harris or Holtz. They're great detectives and Tammy would be an enormous asset to them, like you are for me."

A little relieved, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, I am a great asset. Tammy probably would be too. Still I will try to recruit her for the Jeffersonian."

Rubbing her hand, "I'll make sure she understands how exciting working for the FBI can be."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan slyly remarked, "Perhaps it's a little too exciting at times. I will mention that to Tammy when I talk to her."

Laughing, Booth responded, "And I'll mention how dull it can be to work at the Jeffersonian."

Indignant, Brennan asked, "Dull?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smirked, "Yes, dull as dish water. Dull, dull, dull."

Glaring at Booth, Brennan finally realized what he was doing and smiled, "I see. Presentation is everything. I will let her know how dangerous it is to work with the FBI."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned his head and muttered, "Great, a pissing contest."

Not sure what Booth said, Brennan asked, "What?"

Turning, Booth kissed Brennan again. "Nothing."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a reminder that my story is rated T. Most of you know that means language and some adult situations. In this case, let's assume language.

I don't own Bones. Thank God, the pressure would be too much.

Ooooooooooooooo

Lying on his stomach, Booth looked down in to the pit and watched Brennan use a brush to move the dirt away from the partially uncovered skeleton. He'd been observing his girlfriend for over two hours and he was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Amused Brennan, glanced up at Booth and watched him finally close his eyes and rest his head on his hands. Shaking her head, she shifted her body a little so she could improve the angle of the brush in her hand.

Cal, stooped over on the other side of the skeleton, looked up to see a sleeping Booth laying on the ground above him. Leaning forward slightly, Cal said softly, "If ever I needed proof that my job isn't for everyone then I would say that is it."

Nodding her head, Brennan glanced at Booth and then back at Cal, "He is more action oriented."

Smiling, Cal returned his gaze back to the skeleton and made a few notations in a notebook. Picking up his camera, he took a few pictures of the skeleton and then for whimsy's sake, lifted his camera up and took two pictures of Booth sleeping and two of Brennan staring at her boyfriend. Placing the camera down near his feet, he made some more notes and continued to uncover another small section of the skeleton.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Running off of the trail, Bob Runyan spotted Booth lying on the ground near the open pit and ran over to that spot as quickly as possible. Leaning over and grabbing Booth, Bob realized his error when he found himself sailing through the air. Landing on his back, Bob gasped and tried to catch his breath. Booth, now on his feet, stomped over to where Bob lay and snarled, "What a dumb ass thing to do, never grab me like that again. The next time you might end up with a broken neck, you idiot."

Nodding his head, Bob rolled over and then stood up. Swallowing, Bob felt the skin on his face, burning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to work you up. Tammy . . . Tammy is pissed and she's after me. You have to save me. Don't let her hurt me."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "What the he. . ."

Tammy, bursting into the clearing, shook her fist at Bob and advanced on him, "You . . . You sorry, no good bastard."

Squeaking, Bob tried to stand behind Booth to use him as a shield.

Standing up, Cal called out, "What now? What's going on?"

Advancing upon Booth and Bob, Tammy trembled with rage, "That no good son of a bitch has been two timing it with my own baby sister."

Holding up his hand, Booth shook his head, "Tammy, stop right there and think about what you're doing. Do you really want to go to jail over Bob and your sister?" Turning to look at Bob, Booth shook his head and turned back to Tammy, "Really?"

Pausing, Tammy stared at Booth and then at Bob. Standing silently, Tammy evaluated her future and made her decision, "You're right. That little cock sucker isn't worth it."

Affronted, Bob stepped around Booth, "Hey. . . "

Stepping towards Bob, Tammy glared at her former boyfriend. Bob, sensing that retreat was in order, squeaked and stepped behind Booth again.

Rolling his eyes, Booth walked over to where Tammy was standing and remarked, "I'd like to talk to you if I may." Turning to look at Brennan, Booth smiled his full wattage smile. Brennan, shaking her head, squatted back down and picked up her notebook and made a few notes.

Instantly suspicious, Tammy asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Pointing to the log near the trail, Booth remarked, "Let's sit down over there."

Shrugging her shoulders, Tammy walked over to the log and plopped down. Booth, brushing some leaves and dirt from his shirt and pants sat down next to Tammy and smiled, "So, Tammy, what do you plan to do when you graduate?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tammy responded, "I hope to get a job at a university."

Pursing his lips, Booth nodded his head, "Have you ever thought about working for the FBI?"

Sniggering, Tammy stared at Booth in disbelief, "A cop? I'm an anthropologist."

Responding, Booth smiled, "A forensic anthropologist, right?"

Nodding her head, Tammy answered, 'Yeah."

Glancing over at the pit and a curious Cal who was watching them very intently, Booth smiled, "Dr. Brennan is a forensic anthropologist and she works for the FBI. She's my partner. We investigate crimes that local law enforcement might need help with and crimes committed on Federal land. Mostly murders, by the way. She also works for the Jeffersonian identifying victims from cold cases for other agencies and the United States military. Doesn't that sound like an interesting job?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tammy stared at Booth, "You're serious. Why me?"

Smiling, Booth pointed at Bob, who was hovering around Cal, keeping Cal between him and Tammy. "You can take care of yourself. You don't take shit off of anyone. You probably should work on your temper though. No matter where you work, no employer would approve of you beating up boyfriends or co-workers or killing them. Most companies and agencies frown on that kind of thing."

Laughing, Tammy shook her head, "I wasn't going to hurt him. My sister apparently loves the son of a bitch. I just wanted to scare him. I have a reputation to maintain. I couldn't just let him screw my sister behind my back and not say anything about it. It would make me a victim and I'm not a victim. I just wanted to make him piss his pants."

Glancing back at Bob, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, okay. Still, I'd leave him alone now. You made your point."

Nodding her head, Tammy frowned, "Let me think about the FBI thing."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stood up, "You have plenty of time. When you graduate apply to the FBI or get a job with some university and then contact the FBI and see if they'd be interested in your services as a consultant. I'm pretty sure they would be. . . Oh and to be fair, Sheriff McDonald would like you to work for him too. He said he could use your expertise. I think he is really impressed with you. Oh, I guess I should mention that Dr. Brennan is interested in you too."

Flattered, Tammy smiled at Booth, "Wow, three possible job offers and I haven't even graduated yet. Thanks. I'll think about it."

Walking back over to the pit, Booth squatted down near Brennan. Staring at Bob, Booth advised, "I advise you to apologize and the stay away from both Calhoun girls for the rest of the week."

Nodding his head, Bob responded, "Thanks."

Turning his eyes to his girlfriend, Booth smiled, "I recruited her for you and me. I pointed out to her that she could work for a university and then see if the FBI would like to use her for consultations or she could join the FBI. She's going to think about it."

Nodding her head, Brennan returned his smile, "Good. Would you like to sleep some more while I excavate or do you plan on doing something else this afternoon?"

Frowning, Booth remarked, "I can't help it if I fell asleep. I was tired."

Sniggering, Cal remarked, "More like bored."

Ignoring Cal, Booth stood up, "I think I'll go for a walk."

Picking up her brush, Brennan concentrated on the skeleton as Booth walked away.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the last chapter. Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They were very inspirational.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Walking towards his tent, Booth was surprised to hear his name being hailed. Turning, he saw Hannah walking towards him, "I thought you were hell bent to get to Seattle."

Shrugging her shoulders, the blond reporter smiled, "I decided that I needed to talk to you first." Pointing at his tent, she smiled, "Let's go in and make ourselves comfortable."

Laughing, Booth retorted, "Like Hell. You want to talk to me, you do it out here for the world to see."

Smirking, Hannah responded, "What's the matter, afraid someone might carry tales to Temperance?"

Clasping his hands in front of his waist, Booth nodded his head, "You're damn right. If you want to talk to me then start talking."

Shrugging her shoulders, his former girlfriend asked, "Are you really with Temperance? I mean really? If any two people were exact opposites then I'd have to say that's you two."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "So? What does that have to do with anything? Bones and I are in a relationship, end of story."

Studying his face, Hannah shook her head, "No, I don't see it. You're a man of emotion and Temperance is a very cold unemotional person. I'd swear she was a Vulcan if they actually existed."

Angry, Booth glared at the insulting woman, "You hold it right there. You don't know Bones. You just think you do. She feels things. She feels them deeply. She's just careful to hide it most of the time to protect herself. If you'd had to put up with half the shit she's been through you'd be careful too. She's no Vulcan and that's a fact."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah adjusted her purse on her shoulder, "It doesn't change the fact that you and she are completely opposites. Did you turn to her when I turned you down? Rebound relationships never last, Seeley. They never do."

Exasperated, Booth asked, "What do you want from me, Hannah? What's the point of this conversation?"

Smiling, Hannah replied, "I told you when you broke up with me that I loved you and I didn't think we were done yet. I still believe that. You were just angry because I didn't want to get married. Don't you see? You just ran into Temperance's arms because you were angry with me. I get that. I do. But, you have to see that you and your partner won't last. She just can't be what you want her to be. If anything she's worse about commitment than I am. She's believes in science. She doesn't believe in love. She never will."

Shaking his head in anger, Booth replied, "Just who the hell do you think you are? You tell me you love me and we're aren't through? Give me a break. We are through Hannah. We will never get back together and that's a fact. I love Bones. Do you hear me? I love her and she loves me. You and I are never getting back together, never."

Turning, Booth took several steps towards his tent and then thought better of it. Muttering, Booth turned towards the cafeteria tent instead, "Oh, hell no."

Walking past Hannah, Booth warned her, "You and I are through, Hannah. Through. I advise you get to Seattle as fast as you can, God knows something interesting is probably happening there and you wouldn't want to miss it."

Watching Booth enter the cafeteria tent, Hannah frowned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Waiting in Booth's tent, Hannah sat on the bed. Bored, she pulled out her laptop and sent an email to Karl, her camera man to explain the delay. Typing, she didn't hear the tent flap pulled up.

Entering the tent, Brennan was surprised to see Hannah. "What are you doing here?"

Looking up, the reporter closed her lap top. "I've been waiting for you. I want to talk to you."

Curious, Brennan sat on the chair next to her desk, "About what?"

Smiling, Hannah answered, "About you and Seeley. Surely you see that he turned to you for comfort when I turned down his marriage proposal. He was furious with me and he broke up our relationship; but, I knew it was just temporary. He loves me and I love him. This thing he's doing with you won't last. It can't. You two have nothing in common. Your mirror opposites. Sooner or later, he's going to ask you to marry him and when he does you're going to break his heart. When that happens, who do you think he's going to run to? Me, that's who. He loves me Temperance. You're fooling yourself if you think it will last."

Stepping into the tent, Booth loomed over Hannah, "Who the hell do you think you are, Hannah? What gives you the right to talk to Bones like that? For your information, I love Bones. I love her. . . . I've loved Bones since the day I met her. I've loved her for over six years. I told you I love you; but, my love for you can't compare to my love for Bones. I don't have the words to describe how much I love her and by God she loves me. Bones and I are going to have a baby soon and if that isn't proof that she loves me then I don't know what it could be. Get it into that thick skull of yours, we are through. We are never getting back together. Never! Now, I think you need to leave and I mean leave before I toss you out of this tent on your ass."

Standing, Hannah, her jaw working back and forth, stomped past Booth, "You're making a mistake."

Furious, Booth took a step towards the retreating reporter, "The only mistake I made was hooking up with you in the first place."

Dropping the flap, Booth stood staring at Brennan. Finally getting his temper under control, he walked over to where she was sitting and knelt next to her, "Bones, I love you. I don't care what she said, I love you. I only want you. Do you understand?"

Smiling, Brennan moved her arms around his shoulders, "Yes, I do."

Kissing her, Booth smiled, "Only you, Bones. I love you, don't ever doubt that."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So was my story interesting? This is the end of this story. Would anyone be interested in a sequel including Tammy Calhoun as a rookie working with Booth for a little while? I think I can work Lester into the story too. Just let me know if you are interested or not.


End file.
